hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 498: Venomous Class Rep
This is the Four-hundredth-ninety-eighth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. Welcome back everyone. We're still here at the arena, waiting for Ririchiyo's next battle. 160px: It's unfortunate that there IS a next battle. Someone promised me that I'd only have to fight once! Hey, it's not up to me who you battle. You just got a little lucky, especially with Tomoyo not feeling as strong as she normally is. 160px: Just like how MAL still isn't feeling as strong as it normally does. Why can't they work faster? I'm sure that they're working hard on getting all the functionality back. But until then at least I can still write my blogs as well as I can. 160px: Which is obviously terrible... What do you mean? 160px: Isn't it obvious? You are terrible at building suspense, most people don't get your jokes or your hints, and most of all the fights are terrible. I know. I'm horrible at writing and I'm not able to accurately put what's in my head into words. I have a vivid imagination, but sadly it's wasted... *sniff* 160px: Don't make me out to be the bad guy, Topaz! And d-don't cry, your blogs aren't entirely useless... Good to hear that you believe in me, much like I believe in your fighting ability! 160px: You recovered from that quickly-wait, you were faking that! I'm pretty sure, at least. There's no time for that, Ririchiyo. It seems like the first round matches have been decided. You have to go to the battle arena. *Ririchiyo sighs.* 160px: I still find this idea to be terrible. Wasn't there another way that you'd be able to see whatever evil actions are going on? Not this close, at least. This way I'll be able to directly intervene if something goes wrong. 160px: So I should just get you to intervene early then? You're not fooling me like that, but nice effort. *The two walk from the backroom and head towards the arena. The crowd cheer as they emerge.* 160px: Wow, they're really celebrating our entrance here. That they are. Must be because we're close to the end of the tournament. I'm surprised that we haven't seen most of the girls here. 160px: Topaz, just because there's a lot of girls around doesn't mean that you can peep on them. N-no! I didn't mean like that! We just haven't seen a lot of our competitors. : Mystery is important for our competition. But do not worry, as we'll be starting this round in a very short period of time. What, is Ririchiyo's foe running late again? : No, she's already in the arena. *Koto then points to the girl, who seems to be wearing a white one-piece uniform with gloves and thighhighs. More questionably she's also wearing a gas mask, hiding her identity. She also has a somewhat-identifiable set of bangs and ponytail.* 160px: That really looks suspicious, Topaz. I agree. What do you think that she's up to? 160px: I'm more concerned as to who she is and what kind of powers she has. That's quite the mystery we have. So Koto, why are we waiting? : Because SOMEONE isn't in the arena yet. But she's right over there. : I'm not talking about your opponent, I mean RIRI! 160px: What? OH! Wait, can't I just get disqualified for being outside the arena and getting timed out? : Nice try, but Aldra told me to be extra forceful with you. And you can't just jump out either. You have to entertain all the fans who paid good money to see this! 160px: Fine fine. I GUESS that I'll fight her. *Ririchiyo enters the arena. The crowd cheers loudly, as they are finally able to start the match.* : There we go, now we can begin! You know her from the last round, in this corner is Ririchiyo the great horned youkai! 160px: T-that somehow sounds perverse! But you do grow horns. 160px: I KNOW but she doesn't need to word it like that! : And in this corner... Some clean freak? 160px: Some terrible villain I have no idea who it is but will probably use poison. ???: STOP! You've got it all wrong! I'm n-not trying to poison people! Then why do you have that mask? ???: See my previous statement! 160px: I'm confused. : Well then, how about you let me introduce her? Maybe if she takes off her gas mask we'll understand. ???: Fine then... : You're not stealing my thunder! Ririchiyo's opponent is... *The girl removes her mask, allowing Topaz and the others to see who it is. She even swings her ponytail around to shake her face off.* : LUCIA KONOHANA! 160px: Oh no! : Oh no? What's that about? Please, tell me! It's just that, well, there are certain issues with you. : Explain yourself! *Lucia draws her blade and points it at Topaz.* 160px: Hey, watch it there. We only have one Topaz. Well, how about you just listen to my blog and I'll explain it. 160px: Smooth... : Tell me why I would want to be blogged by a person such as yourself? Could it be that you're a pervert! I am! But that's not why! *Lucia still cowers, covering herself with her arms.* : I knew that this would end with something perverse! All you men are the same! 160px: Don't worry about Topaz. He's practically harmless. Though speaking of “harming”... I'm surprised that you can use your sword here. : Aldra gave her special permission. It's a lot more fair than using her poison battles for a quick boring battle. Plus I'm pretty sure that people have used weapons in the past. : That too. IF ONLY WE COULD CHECK AND MAKE SURE! Boo MAL! : So you're sure that you won't try to do anything too perverse? I can't promise these things, but I'll try to be as fair as possible. : Fair? Let's just say that the people who made your measurements are just as tasteless as you seem to be. : I can't tell if that's insulting my lack of taste as in the sense or my hobbies. Regardless, I don't think that I'll allow you to blog me! : At least let him blog you. That way he'll get it out of his system and you two can finally fight. Oh, you two can still fight while I'm talking. Seems like that's what my fans want as well. 160px: I imagine that Lucia isn't the type of girl that your fans want either. It's only going to get worse from here, I imagine... : What was that? Nothing! Anyway, enough stalling as we'll likely die from the poison! Wait, it's not that type of battle. Regardless, I'm here to say that... Today's girl is: Lucia Konohana from Rewrite : There. Now that he's introduced Lucia we can finally have a fight on our hands! : Do not think that I shall go easy on you... 160px: O-of course not! (Grrr, I have to put up a good show, but I know that if she hits me with that blade of hers I might get poisoned...) *Lucia charges at Riri.* : DO NOT GET DISTRACTED! *Fortunately Riri transforms and blocks the blade with her scythe. The youkai has a smug smile.* 160px: Don't worry. You'll have my full attention! *The two continue to clash their weaponry.* Well, it looks like Riri and Lucia are locking blades so it's a perfect time to begin the blog! Head Hair Lucia's best area is likely her hair. Befitting a nice honor blade/TDB like her she has a long ponytail, reaching her hips or so. It's also fairly narrow, allowing the potential for buttshots even if I don't think that she had any. I like it, and to give a bit of additional cuteness Lucia also wears a ribbon to hold it in place. Her sides are also nice and long, going about to her shoulders or so and frames her face well. It seems like Lucia also has a long middle bang, but not by much as her bangs are quite full. On the top of her head are two air intakes, the triangle-looking designs that Key uses fairly often. And then there's the nice color, as Lucia's hair is a nice dark color which I really like. It's a blue or purple color, with the anime definitely being more purple and the VN straddling between purple and blue. Still, that's all colors I like and I really like Lucia's hair as it suits her well. Really, the only thing I could improve on would be making her bangs a hime cut or having her put her hair down more often. Grade: A Eyes Lucia has pretty good eyes. They are a little rounded and tarame which doesn't suit her too well, but I do like her more serious faces more. She also has some nice upper corners to her eyes, even if her hair does usually hide it. She also has very deep blue eyes, which fits well with her character and meshes well enough with her hair color. However, Rewrite has a lot of blue-eyed characters, with 2.5-3.5 characters also having blue eyes (Both Lucia and Chihaya have blue eyes, while Shizuru's exposed eye is also blue. Kagari is a bit more questionable, with either blue or purple eyes). Still, that's far too many girls sharing the approximate eye color so I have to punish her a little. Grade: B- Face There's nothing too special or too terrible about Lucia's face. She has a simple structure, like a lot of Key characters (though I imagine that 8bit aren't exactly the best for art quality either). Still, I like her small features including her dot-sized nose. She has quite a few cute blushing expressions, and her cheeks are nice and rounded. Overall Lucia does pretty well though not anything too outstanding. Grade: B *Ririchiyo, even in her demon form, is getting pushed back by Lucia.* : Oh would you look at that! It seems that Lucia's superhuman powers are too much for Ririchiyo! *Still, Riri continues to block the attacks and even swipes a few times at her opponent. The two also make great acrobatics in the air, using melee attacks mixed with the weapon blows.* Wow, look at Ririchiyo go! I'm sure that everyone is enjoying this battle! *Meanwhile, backstage a familiar if shadowy figure is once again lighting her lamp.* ???: We can't be having Ririchiyo lose quite yet. I need to take her energy myself, not only because her demonic energy is strong but that would mean that Topaz would be without an assistant to come to his rescue... Ufufu, I suppose that it's time to sabotage yet another battle... *She holds the lamp towards the window, blowing the pink gas towards Lucia with a fan.* ???: MWAHAHA! Now after this battle ends I'll be able to face Ririchiyo myself. Specs will be so proud of me, even if the actions I'm taking are quite Shameless! But Topaz, you will rue the day you first laid eyes on me, Rin-COUGH COUGH! *The pink smoke suddenly blows into her face, interrupting the girl from saying her full name. She fans it away, though her identity is still hidden.* ???: Now where was I? Evil plot summary, hints at my identity, and even saying my full name. I said that last one, right? No matter, it's time for the evil laughter-MWA HA HA WAH HA! *We leave the scene, returning to Topaz just in time for him to continue his blog.* Body Build Lucia... has a lot of issues in this area. She's 167 cm and 52 kg, which isn't too bad as she's the tallest female main character (only tying with Touka, the narrow-eyed adult woman, for the tallest female character). It's a shame that the male lead is 176 cm as I always though Lucia was taller. She's an honor blade, she should be really tall! Anyway, I shouldn't be too angry at her height as there's far worse measurements coming up. Lucia's three sizes are 93-56-86, meaning that she breaks my limit at a size difference of 7 cm and is poorly top heavy as a result. There are a few good things about her, I suppose. Her thighs and legs, when shown, look pretty good and while she rarely shows it in the silly introduction scenes for the second season she does show her ass in a bikini somewhat well. I'm not sure if she shows her ass more often, but it wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't which is unfortunate. Lucia is also very strong and fast, with superhuman skills with her sword. Then again, she is a literal superhuman, which I'll talk about later. She does have the ability to cause vibrations, causing her sword to deal more damage. That said, that ability pales in comparison to her main ability. Lucia's body naturally emits a powerful poison that basically destroys anything she touches. This doesn't include those that are resistant or heal themselves, but she has very few friends as a result. This is probably what hurts her the most, as Lucia would probably poison me on contact (even on accident). Though her poor measurements are also an issue themselves, but that also means that she has a lot of trouble in the next area as well... Grade: D+ Chest Lucia is a very mamocentric character. Her chest size of 93 cm is the biggest not only in Rewrite but within any Key production. She is also shown off quite a bit, with a revealing maid outfit and a small bikini just an example of outfits she gets forced into. And let's not talk about the most horrible “happy” ending in Key history either, the less we mention it the less I'll have to write such vomit-inducing words. Grade: C Clothes Lucia usually wears the standard school uniform that most of the female protagonists wear (Chihaya goes to a different school and Kagari has other... circumstances). It consists of a white frilly dress with puffy shoulders, red lines around the wrists and hem, and a red ribbon around her neck. It's fortunate for Lucia that the neck is high and the sleeves are long, to keep her poison from leaking out. She also wears gloves for that reason, which makes others think that she's a clean freak. Lucia also wears black frilled thigh-highs, which are quite nice (even if pantyhose would probably cover her skin more, but Shizuru has that fetish covered). Some other outfits include a moe shirt, a busty maid cosplay as mentioned before with white thighhighs, a black small bikini, a black dress with white ribbon and striped jacket, and her battle outfit. Her battle outfit is suit-like, looking like a sleeveless shirt and vest with long black gloves that go up to her forearms, a gothloli-like black skirt with white frilly inside, and a blue necktie. I really like this outfit. In addition she seems to wear a navel-exposing idol outfit on a CD cover as well as a very revealing Halloween dress in official art (and by “revealing” you can assume from the previous area exactly what part of her body is “revealed”. Though she does also have black nail polish on and looks naughty which helps a little). Overall Lucia's outfits, although mamocentric, are pretty nice-no, it's mainly the fact that she battles in basically a suit with necktie that I really enjoy xD. Grade: B *Lucia and Ririchiyo continue to fight, clashing their blades together. However, the former is somehow getting slower in her attacks, and not avoiding Riri's attacks as well. This is seen even in the “loser's” area.* : Hmmm, how questionable. : What is it, Tomoyo? : It seems that Lucia is facing the same trouble that I had. : Having a low stamina? : No. It seems as if her strength is being sapped... : Oh no... Does that demon girl have some sort of power we don't know? ???: It's not Ririchiyo. And she's not a demon either. *A third fighter goes up to the pair of onlookers.* : V-VIDEL! : That's me. : How can you be so sure about this? : Believe me, I've seen a person's strength get sapped during a tournament. : I suppose that's accurate... : I don't mean during my series. I had a similar thing occur to me. It's as if someone is trying to steal the strength of powerful fighters for their own evil deeds. : How villainous! : Perhaps this villain is trying to set up a specific battle. It would explain why she's saving Riri until the end. : That is right! So we've been had! Even Momo likely lost because of that! : *looks to the side* Y-yeah, that must be it. : Grrr, I'm still ashamed that I let myself get my energy drained like that. : Same here! When I see the one who planned this all I'm going to give them a piece of my mind, and a piece of my foot. Right up their ass! : You're right! And even if we lose this time there's always next year! : CERTAINLY! I know that I'm going to be joining the competition next time! : S-same here, I suppose. Though I do hope that he's further in my series to talk about me more accurately... : I think I should be the one most offended by his slow pace... But regardless, I hope to see him next year! Then we'll be able to have a fair match! : Topaz needs to watch more shows. And sequels, even if mine isn't as important... *The three nod at that statement and the scene returns to Topaz just as he continues his blog.* Mind Personality Lucia has a personality that suits me mostly well. She is a tsundere, but that's backed up by a class rep personality which helps alleviate some of the issues. She's also a TDB and somewhat of an honor blade (if a particularly loud and tsundere one) due to wielding a katana. Lucia can be pretty forgiving if apologized to (which is good considering she is quick to anger), and she's a good friend and pseudo older sister to Shizuru. There's some jokes about her, such as Lucia being a clean freak or her enjoyment of spicy foods, that take a dark turn once you consider her background. As a child she was experimented on, with her being the only survivor. It implanted a certain ability in her, and she's able to emit a poisonous gas from her skin. She eventually kills a lot of people with it, at least in the VN, and needs a lot of support when it comes to her route as she thinks that Koutarou (the male lead) only pities her due to her ability. She's also “Haruka Asahi”, which was her name before the group known as Guardian got a hold of her. When Koutarou decides to investigate that name Lucia keeps telling him to stop because she doesn't want him to find out her secret. Her poison is so powerful that technology seems to fall apart for her, and it gives her a lot of trauma due to what she's done in the past. Overall I do like her class rep personality (even if it's a little too tsuntsun for my liking) and her backstory is tragic and nice even if I'm poor at telling details and such. Oh, and in the second season there's only one Lucia. The other is Akari, who is Lucia's younger clone from the VN (I only know that through research as the anime doesn't touch on it). Also Lucia (as well as Akari) is voiced by Risa Asaki who does a good job with her voice. Sadly Lucia is about her only anime role (other than some side characters) and I don't know too much about her VN-only roles. Still, I do like Lucia quite a bit and she was my favorite in the series. Grade: A- Libido Lucia starts out being really bad here. She's the average class rep-type, scolding the male lead when he's being too perverse or troublesome (though being fair Kotarou might deserve most of the scolding she gives him). That said, it's mainly a result of her being unable to get close to anyone due to the poison. She does have a route with romance in it, including going on a couple of dream dates and even running away together with Kotarou. And while she likely dislikes perversion she doesn't mind doing it in private. Some things Lucia has done include wearing costumes (though she was embarrassed), and washing the lead while wearing a bikini (though that may be an alternate continuity). She looks like the type that could do well, but certain traumas keep her from connecting as well as she would like. Grade: C+ Age Lucia's actual age is unknown. She is a high schooler, and while I am unsure her exact grade she is in the same grade as Kotarou. Lucia's birthday is also December 23rd, while Kotarou's is May 2nd (though I am not sure if that means he's older or not. I'm bad with judging age, by any means). As a result, she gets the basic high school grade. Grade: B *Total Grades: 66 *Average score: 7.3 *Final Grade: B- And that's the blog for this week! : THAT'S my final score? I can't believe it! 160px: And I can't believe how easy it is to defeat you. I would have thought that someone who made it to the second round would have better fighting skills. : That's right, folks! We're looking at a one sided battle in Ririchiyo's favor. Then again, we don't mind that one bit, do we? *Crowd cheers.* 160px: Good to hear that I have the crowd on my side. : Not for long. At least, after I do THIS! *Lucia takes her gloves off and gets in a fighting pose.* : Now any blow I make will get you poisoned. In fact, even getting too close will probably poison you! 160px: Oh no! She has Poison Touch, Topaz! That means that you'd better attack at a long range! 160px: Who do you think I am, a Specter? Meaning the Shovel Knight enemy/playable character who throws his scythe, I mean. *Lucia tries to grab Riri, reaching out her hand. She's able to dodge the blogged girl's actions though, moving with great agility.* : I-I'm not sure what's going on here. It feels like my body is getting heavier and heavier... It's the pink gas! Why can't anyone else see it? 160px: I do agree that there's something going on here, but since it seems like this fight is going on for too long... HURRAAH! *Riri holds her scythe horizontally, pushing against Lucia's body. She lifts the class rep upward and flings her out of the battle arena. Riri also poses in a cool fashion, spinning her scythe as well. Lucia hits the ground hard, knocking her unconscious.* : Looks like Riri is the winner of this match as well! 160px: Drat, I got too caught up in making it look good that I accidentally won! So you tried to fail and succeeded-wait... : That you did, so congratulations are in order! But first, let's get the loser out of here. *Two assistants come to put Lucia on a stretcher and carry her off. A loli in an eyepatch comes up to her unconscious body.* : Oh no! Lucia! What happened to you?! : That happens, but I'm sure that she'll be fine. 160px: Sorry about hurting your friend. I didn't think she'd hit the ground that hard. : Liar! I know that you did this on purpose-sob-And I'll get my revenge next year! *Shizuru follows the assistants as they carry Lucia away. Ririchiyo also transforms to her normal form as well.* Well, at least we have an idea as to one girl we'll meet next time. 160px: Right, but what's more pressing is the girl that will be coming next time! : You won't have to wait too much longer, as it's time for your next battle! 160px: Already? Don't I get time to rest? : You'll be able to rest between blogs, so don't worry. Besides, it's not like you have an HP rating like I do. 160px: It's not like I'm an introductory character and have infinite life either. Besides, injuries still hurt and people die when they are killed! : That old meme? No matter, let's introduce the next competitor... Hmmm, It seems to be “Rin” something... *A hooded shadowy woman arrives.* Rin?: Oh ho ho. It seems as though our destined battle is finally here. Destined battle? Rin?: Indeed. Though I was hoping to fight Topaz more directly, but this will do. 160px: W-wait, are you the one that's been stealing the strength of others? Rin?: So you've figured out that part of my plan, but do you know what's coming next? You're going to use that power to beat up Riri. 160px: I SURE HOPE NOT! Though that would explain why you claim that this is a destined battle... : Destined battle or not, I'm sure that it will be entertaining for the others! Rin?: Certainly not, because Topaz is a terrible writer! He masks his inexperience and laziness with shameless actions and bad jokes! Hey, my jokes make me laugh! 160px: And sometimes no one else... So what do you have against me then? Rin?: You shall soon see...I may not have been able to teach your shameless friend a lesson, but next week I shall be the one to defeat you! Huh? Category:Anime Blogs